Savin' Me
by Bratt831
Summary: Draco's something to live for after the war.


I do not own anything from Harry Potter or Nickelback.

SAVIN' ME

Even though the Dementors no longer guarded Azkaban Prison, it's gray, wet, decrepit walls still managed to suck the life and happiness out of ones body.

Prison gates won't open up for me

_On these hands and knees _

_I'm crawling_

_Oh, I reach for you_

Draco lay on his dirty mat on the floor of his cell. He'd been sentenced to 1 year in Azkaban for crimes against the wizarding world. He lay curled up hugging himself. His only thoughts were of the outside. He lay dreaming of the past.

Well I'm terrified of these four walls

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come please, I'm calling_

And oh I scream for you

_Hurry I'm falling_

Draco walked up to Hermione after potions class. "Granger, I need to talk to you. It's important." He turned and walked away expecting her to follow. She quickly calmed Harry and Ron down and followed Draco to the Room of Requirements.

"What's this about Malfoy?" she asked after they entered the room.

He stood there with his back toward her and his shoulders slumped. "It's Draco" he said quietly. "My name Hermione is Draco. I need help." No more words passed between them as Draco turned to face her, tears cutting paths down his cheeks. As soon as their eyes met he dropped to his knees, body-racking sobs tore from his throat.

Hermione dropped to her knees and gathered Draco in her arms and held him while he cried.

Show me what it's like

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

Draco told Hermione about his father's insistence to get the dark mark and the Dark Lords mission for him to kill Dumbledore to prove his loyalty. He pleaded and begged for her help. He didn't want to become a death eater. He didn't want to kill Dumbledore. She asked him why he came to her instead of the headmaster himself. "Over the summer holiday after I made my decision, I tried to kill myself. I locked myself in my bathroom and cut my wrists, but one of my house elves found me and saved me. Your face was the last thing I thought of before I blacked out."

Heaven's gates won't open up for me With these broken wings I'm fallin

_And all I see is you_

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes. "I like you, I like you a lot but I couldn't show it because of my father. Because of him I've had to act a certain way and a lot of people hate me for it. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to fix this, because that's not who I am." Again Draco cried in Hermione's arms.

These city walls ain't got no love for me

_I'm on the ledge of the 18__th__ story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm calling_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin_

After Draco was all cried out, Hermione took him to Dumbledore. After much discussion Dumbledore granted him asylum from his father. Now that he no longer had to act like a muggle hating ass, Harry and Ron were able to bury the hatchet and become friends with young Malfoy.

Draco stood by their side during the final battle. He battled and took out his Aunt Bella and his father. When all was said and done, the Ministry of Magic decided that he still needed to pay for his crimes. Even though he'd never taken the Dark Mark, he had still followed orders given by the Dark Lord himself.

Hermione was granted time with him before he was shipped off to Azkaban. Twenty minutes was all they had. Twenty minutes she spent in his arms, " I'll be here when you get out. Stay strong and know I'm here." She whispered before he was taken from her arms.

As he lay in his dark, dirty cell, his mind screamed for her, his arms ached to hold her; his heart was full of love for her. If she decided he was worth it, they'd be together in the end.

And all I need is you

_Come please, I'm calling_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry, I'm fallin_

_I'm fallin_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

One year to the day after he had entered Azkaban Wizarding Prison, he was released. A tiny boat sailed him from the island that housed the prison to the main land where he was dropped off with nothing but he clothes on his back. No wand, no provisions, no nothing. Draco looked around the field before him and saw nothing but green grass and a wooded area ahead of him. Disappointment evident on his face and in his posture when he realized he was alone. Apparently she believed he wasn't worth it. Draco began to walk toward the woods.

Hermione apperated to the meeting point, she was clearly upset because she was running late. Upon arrival the field was empty as far as she could see. She dropped to her knees and sobbed. Hermione looked out across the deadly sea toward the prison. "Draaacccooo" she screamed.

Draco had just entered the forest when he heard her scream his name. Quickly he retraced his steps and ran to her side. He found her on her knees sobbing. As quick as he could he gathered her in his arms for the first time in a year.

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes. "Your worth it, I love you Dray."

Their lips met in a furry of emotions. They knew from that moment everything would work out just fine. They were together and she believed him worthy and that's all that mattered.


End file.
